tokyocrazyparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo Crazy Paradise Wiki
Welcome to the Tokyo Crazy Paradise Wiki This Wiki is about the manga Tokyo Crazy Paradise, it's characters, plot, etc. Just something to follow in case you're getting confused along the way, add any information you feel is left out! Tokyo Crazy Paradise The plot follows Tsukasa Kozukiki, a fourteen year old daughter of two special forces police officers who poses as a boy to escape the sexual harrassment that is met for every woman in the time of 2021. Tokyo now advanced is led by gangs, the main gang being the Kuryugumi, led by fellow classmate, Ryuji Shirogami, who is the same ageas Tsukasa. His father was killed leading him to become the new leader of the Kuryugumi, her parents were killed by other yakuza (violent gang members) leaving her with a deep hatred towards all of them. With her parents dead this leaves her and her three brothers starving on the streets so she goes to Ryuji with claims of knowing who killed his father. When she tries to escape after a meal he takes her brothers hostage until she finds the man who killed his father like she promised. Soon after he gives her the food bill her brothers ran up during their stay, making her his new bodyguard to pay off her "debt". Soon she learns that Ryuji knows her gender from once before saving her from drowning. He begins to force her into debt to keep her by his side in various ways, such as tricking her with candy under traps(which generally involve money, which she can sniff out,) chaining her up and force feeding her expensive candies (and medicines,) and making her knock into things breaking them. Soon she is billions of yen in debt and it continues to add up. Though she claims undying hatred of yakuza, she and Ryuji grow to care for one another, he always had and she slowly begins. She dresses often as a girl, using wigs for various missions, not understanding that many men find her attractive.(She is so used to dressing like a guy that she feels like she is cross-dressing when she dresses like a girl.) She is extremely naive and doesn't understand the concept of love or sexual attraction. Tsukasa has the habit of pretending she is a police dog, adopting a puppy-like appearance and using her nose often. She soon meets two people that complicate things for her and Ryuji, much to his other bodyguard and father-figure, Kamo-san, who would very much like the two to be together. The two people are Asago and Akira. Asago of the Silver Dragon clan has been raised from birth to be the wife or seisai, she is extremely jealous and possessive even before she learns Tsukasa's true gender and becomes more so afterwards. Akira is a police officer with interest in Tsukasa, relieved he wasn't having gay feelings after she revealed her true gender, which causes anger and jealousy from Ryuji who claims Tsukasa is his woman. Akira and Asago present the love rivals in the plot. The two continue through the manga, Ryuji trying to keep Tsukasa by his side while doing his duty to the Kuryugumi and Asago, while Tsukasa comes to terms with her secret feelings for Ryuji and trys to keep her promise to Asago that she would not attempt anything with Ryuji, as well as learning about her true birth parents. In the end it is revealed Tsukasa is actually the daughter of famous seisai, Wakasa, and that makes her eligible to be Ryuji's wife. Asago eventually comes to terms with the fact that Tsukasa and Ryugi are meant together and meets a police officer by the name of Munakata, who she ends up with. Tsukasa and Ryuji of course end up together at the end. Latest activity Category:Browse